Purses, bags or handbags are both useful and fashionable. However, a majority of purses are made of a single material and while useful, they have limited fashion appeal. Reversible purses have been suggested but have had limited use, as the contents of the purse must be removed to reverse, or are difficult to reverse. Accordingly, there is a need for reversible purse that has multiple uses and is easy to reverse.